inner dragon: chaos war
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: summary inside naruxhina nejix? minatoxkushina rating may change further down the line
1. golden army's rift v1

Do not own Naruto do I have to say dragons as well?

Summary: the chaos/unity war has taken a turn for the worse the chaos forces are winning and now the forces of unity need the help of one they had hoped never to need again but will the son of their leader want to help especially when they banished him when he was just twelve years old sending him out with only the dragon egg he was given at birth along with the curse of the kyuubi.

The chapter is further down the page me thinks

I'll but a general description of dragons at the end of the chapter

_**Inner dragon**_

_**Dragon classification**_

**Ruby**** f****lame**** dragon:** sideunity. Ruby flame dragon's partner's are mostly pure of heart yet easy to anger and be easily ruled by your emotions (hey sounds like Kiba) but yet still have a compassionate and always be ready to put your life on the line for your friends and family without hesitation. The fire they breathe can even melt the hardest of metals with ease so no piss off

**Earth**** dragon** side unity. Earth dragon's partner must be able to keep a clam mind in any situation and be strong willed to never give up no matter what the situation and to protect your friends along with being able to with stand most attacks. Earth dragons have strong bodies giving them a strong defence yet they need help in the offence department since they can't do much besides use their claws and fangs.

**Cobalt**** water dragon:** side unity. Cobalt water dragon's partner's are mostly has a kind caring heart and would put healing someone before killing but will fight if needed. Ice dragons can breathe out a cold mist which can heal or breathe out a beam of pure cold that can freeze anything on impact. Water dragons are the only type that can swim and breathe underwater and allow their partners to do the same

**Golden**** light dragons** sideunity. The Golden light dragon's partners are mostly someone pure of heart with a strong will to do what's right and follow through with it and knowing how to make good decisions and when to take charge and when to follow. A diamond dragon's fire can show its partner where to go and can only harm those of a corrupted heart. What's left of the Namikaze clan is known as the golden army of the golden light since most of their dragon's hatch into golden dragons.

**Jade wind dragon:** sideunity, chaos. A jade wind dragon's partner is normally wild and usually unpredictable but there are a few instances that one person that has quality for for an earth has gets a wind dragon. Wind dragon's are able to breathe strong gusts of wind that are able to cut almost anything their wings are able to create twisters and are able to fly higher than others since they or their partner's won't blackout when they fly too high.

**Violet lightning dragon: **side chaos. The Violet lightning dragon's partners are mostly chaotic at heart and they wouldn't hesitate to kill their friends for power. Lightning dragons are able to breathe out bursts of lightning instead of fire and when combined with a wind dragon they are able to create a ferocious storm that will attack anything within its borders weather it's an ally or enemy.

**Sapphire**** ice dragon: **sidechaos. The Sapphire Ice dragon's partners are mostly emotion less with frozen hearts they follow orders while plotting behind their superiors backs to over throw their leaders. The sapphire dragons ice doesn't just freeze it also decays anything it touches

**Crimson flame dragon:** sidechaos. Crimson flame dragon's partner's are mostly cruel and enjoy tormenting others for their amusement. The black fire they breathe is said to be from the darkest pits of hell and they don't go out for three days which gives them the title of second worst type to go u against in battle. The Uchiha clan is known as the hell's (angles) army for the fact they have the most crimson dragon's hatching

**Rift (darkness) dragon:** sidechaos (uh duh?). A rift dragon's partner must have a heart scared and rotted by darkness and hatred normally their partners are naturally the darkest of the dark. Instead of a normal fire they breathe out a storm of antimatter that causes everything it touches to cease to exist. Some believe that if a person with a pure soul were to be exposed to a large amount of hate they would gain a rift dragon (I'm telling you this for a reason) and if it were to happen no one would know what would happen.

**Rumours: **there are rumours about rare dragon types that aren't here called drakes though there is no proof other than a few sightings (UFO'S) so they are just dismissed as foolish stories

(These are just the starting line up I'll come back and update if I think of any other and if you have ideas for dragons make sure that it has an element besides the ones I have here and help me with a color for earth besides brown)

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Golden army's rift**_

23 year old Hinata was heading towards a cliff near the boarders of the lands of unity and chaos do to a report they got from one of the smaller town was that a dragon darker than a moonless night was seen heading towards the cliff so her team was sent out to make sure it wasn't a false alarm "hey Hinata-Chan do you remember Shana's older brother what was his name again?" Kiba asked as his ruby dragon blaze jumped onto Akamaru's back "Naruto that's what his name was" Hinata said as her cobalt dragon aqua curled up around her neck

"Yeah do you know why he was banished in the first place I mean I never really knew the guy but I never heard why he was banished" Kiba said "I think it was because the counsel was afraid of him" Shino said as his earth dragon yama was perched on his shoulder like a sentinel as Kiba tried to figure out what his friends meant "why would the counsel be afraid of a kid I mean they are some of the strongest there is" Kiba said

"Yes but he was the one that had the blessing of kyuubi" Neji said surprising Kiba as he watched his jade dragon storm fly up above looking for anything suspicious "oh yeah that" Kiba said in a sad tone since he remembered that whoever is born with the blessing of kyuubi gains great power but the price is their humanity the second part of their mission was if they were to find him to try and get him to rejoin them even though he was banished.

They travelled towards the cliff on foot to decrease the chance of getting attacked by a chaos dragon since they were still inexperienced in aerial combat so when they were close to the cliff (about five-ten yards away) they saw a small camp yet it was only large enough for one person they looked around and saw a small trail leading straight towards the cliff they decided to follow it to try and find out who's camp it was and to be sure it wasn't a enemy storm landed on Neji's shoulder when they got to the cliff they hid around the edge near the entrance to the clearing.

They saw a young man around their age with blond hair that went to his shoulders sitting on the edge wearing a black coat with a white dragon facing off against a red nine tailed fox "you can come out now I know your there" the boy said but the voice was familiar to Hinata but she was just as surprised as the others since they were the best recon team there was and their stealth was the best for their age

"Ok well you know were here so just who are you? And how did you know we were there" Kiba asked as they left the bushes "well for your second question I've been followed by better and for the second well why do you want to know?"The stranger said not even turning around starting to piss Kiba off "because I asked that's why!" he yelled

"Out of anyone I could have met it had to be an idiot" he said rubbing his temples getting a chuckle from Shino "hey what's so funny?" Kiba asked "he hasn't known you for an hour and he knows you almost as well as I do" Shino said getting a small giggle from Hinata "aww come on why do even strangers pick on me" Kiba wined "cause you leave yourself open" the stranger said

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kiba yelled "my name is Naruto Namikaze" he said turning his head showing that he looked a lot like Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Kiba's jaw just hit the floor as Naruto began to laugh "I mean it has been 11 years but you should have remembered my voice Hinata" he said looking at his childhood friend

"Heh heh heh sorry I just didn't expect you to be here and no one has heard any news on you in so long I just kind of forgot withal the training I was doing" she said to him "yeah well I've been trying to stay under the radar so why are you guys here?" he asked standing up "well originally we came here to make sure that there isn't a chaos spy here" Shino said "what do you mean by originally?" Naruto asked

"Well if we were to meet you we were to get you to come back" Kiba said 'just stay hidden' Naruto said in his mind "but it seems you've lost your dragon" Kiba said right before a black blade was pressed up against his throat it had a small curve with flame like indents along the curve the hilt was just rope wrapped around the bottom with a skull (I'll put a picture with it and a few others on my profile after I put this chap up)

"dog boy if you say that again I'll make sure you won't have the right to call yourself a man" Naruto said lowering his blade to make sure he under stood both Shino and Neji made a mental note not to say anything close to what Kiba had just said Kiba just went pale "and besides you know what it means to be able to summon a blade don't you?" "Dragon lord skill" Kiba said in no louder that a whisper as Naruto brought his blade down "its name is betrayal" he said turning around

"w-weird name" Kiba said as he caught sent of something "well it seems like there is a spy" Kiba said unsheathing his sword Naruto stiffened 'fuck I should have put up a better protection' Naruto thought getting ready just in case "time to die rift" he said charging towards a nearby bush he was about to bring down his sword but before he could kill the rift dragon he was stopped by Naruto "what the hell" "just because it's a rift dragon doesn't mean anything" Naruto said with a cold tone in his voice as a pitch black rift dragon came out of the bush

"It's a rift you idiot its partner is pure evil" Kiba said "well then Kiba why haven't I killed you yet if I'm pure evil?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand to the rift which then climbed up onto his shoulders shocking Hinata "what but you're the nicest person I know how could you gain a rift" Hinata said

"I'm not sure if it was the kyuubi's blessing or being exposed to the hatred and fear of those villagers but my heart has been scared and rotted by the darkness so if you're thinking it was my hate that scars my heart it's not" Naruto said "and besides like I said if I was a chaos spy I doubt you would be able to stop me from killing you" Naruto said

"Oh really it's four on one it would be pretty hard to keep us from killing you" Neji said "how about this you beat me in a duel and I go with you but if I win I stay neutral" Naruto said "what do you mean neutral Naruto-san?" Neji asked "unless I get defeated in a fair honourable battle I won't join either side" he told them "ok I'll go first" Kiba said as Naruto turned around with a raised eye brow "and who said I'm fighting you one at a time?" he asked surprising them "you want to fight us all at once?" Shino asked

"why not it'll even out the odds" Naruto said with a shrug "well someone's full of them self" Kiba said as Neji and Shino drew out their weapons Shino had two hand and a half long swords Neji had a great sword Hinata didn't draw her weapon "aren't you going to help them they'll probably need it Hinata-Chan" Naruto said

"No I don't like fighting I'll sit out" she responded walking over to the side as Naruto rift dragon flew onto a branch near where it had just been hiding "blaze/storm/yama go over to Hinata" Neji , Shino and Kiba said in unison "don't you know about the mental link?" Naruto asked confusing the three "HUH?" the three said once again in unison getting a chuckle from Naruto

"You guys don't know how to speak to your dragons in your mind and yet you think you can beat me?" Kiba was about to yell back at the blond when he heard loud laughing in his head "hey who's laughing?" Kiba asked getting a strange look from the other two '_it's me you dunce.'_ came the voice '_blaze?'_ he asked 'finally_ the idiot opens up his head' _Kiba began to cry

_"_Mydragon's an ass"Kiba said getting a laugh from Naruto "hey what's so funny?" Kiba asked "you say your dragon is an ass but I think he was just pointing out the obvious" Naruto said "oh and how do you know what he said" Kiba yelled "he told you you were an idiot right?" Naruto asked Kiba just mumbled something "can we fight now?" Naruto asked as Kiba readied his long sword along with Neji and Shino

Neji was the first one to charge at Naruto he brought his great sword above his head and brought it down only for Naruto to push it to the side and place the blade to the back of his neck and say "dead" indicating Neji had lost Shino was the next to charge at him he tried to stab Naruto with his left sword only to have it knocked out of his hand as Naruto tripped him and put his blade above his heart and once again said "dead" Naruto then turned around and asked "do I have to embarrass the idiot as well?"

This pissed Kiba off as he charged towards Naruto only to trip on an exposed root and then had Naruto's blade place against his chest "well it seems you can embarrass yourself without my help" Naruto said as his blade vanished into a black fame "hey this isn't over" Kiba said standing up as Naruto's rift dragon glided over and landed on his shoulder "actually Kiba that was the most one sided fight I've had" Naruto said with a sigh

"Kiba-san give it up we lost fair and square and by fighting we did accept his deal" Neji said "fine" Kiba said getting up "I'm heading back to the village" Kiba said leaving the clearing with blaze landing on his shoulder and Akamaru following him Shino went and picked up the blade that Naruto had knocked out of his hand and proceeded to follow his friend with yama on his shoulder as well Neji was also going to go when he noticed Hinata wasn't coming "you coming Hinata-sama?" he asked

"I'll catch up in a minute ok Neji-onii-san" Neji just nodded and continued on his way "Naruto-kun I understand that you don't like the counsel but please don't let it cloud your judgement" Naruto just chuckled "no if you think I hate them I don't in fact I pity them" he said surprising Hinata since he has every good reason to hate them "but for a little while after I was banished I did think I hated them until I met my sensei he got me to realize that they banished me because they were afraid that I would become like the others that have been blessed by kyuubi"

Hinata figured he had a point since even though he was the nicest person she knew in the stories about the people who were blessed by the great demon god kyuubi (I know too much credit) not only had the darkest of rift dragons but they were cruel and the worst of the worst but from what she knew of Naruto he was the nicest most caring person she ever knew and that was part of the reason she cared about him so much "but Naruto Shana-Chan and your family miss you" Hinata said walking towards him when she saw him stiffen at the mention of his family "I know I miss them as well" he said

"Then why won't you just come back with us" Hinata said placing her hand on his shoulder "I promised my sensei that the only way I would join this war would be by getting beaten in a fair fight and besides me and razor like it on the road" he said with a sad smile "razor?" Hinata asked "you'll understand when you see his battle form" he told her "ok but remember I'll also be waiting for you to return ok Naruto my love" she said kissing him on the cheek _'razor can you give us some privacy please?_' Naruto asked his dragon.

Hinata noticed that after she kissed Naruto razor nodded and flew off and aqua flew towards where Neji and the others went she was about to ask where they were going but was stopped as Naruto quickly turned around and pulled her into a kiss she was stunned for a second by the pressure on her lips but quickly recovered and put her arms around his neck and return the kiss when Naruto broke the kiss he licked his lips and said "it's been a while since I have been able to taste these lips" Hinata who was still surprised from the kiss said "wow" Naruto just smiled "and you have no idea just how much I missed you my love" he told her

"Then why don't you come back with us we can be together again and you won't have to be alone anymore" Hinata pleaded "I told you I made a promise that I would stay neutral so until I am defeated I won't join anyone" he told her "ok Naruto-kun" she said with a sad tone as she turned around "Hinata-Chan" he said "yes" "can you tell my family something" he asked "what?".

When Neji caught up with Kiba and Shino they looked confused "where's Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked him "Hinata-sama is trying to convince Naruto-san to return with us" Neji said as Kiba's face went red with rage "are you nuts he could kill her and you left her there alone!" he yelled out "he won't hurt Hinata-sama" Neji said

"How do you know?" Kiba yelled "because before he was banished they were almost always together the thing I'm most worried about is that Hinata will… well I think you know what I'm talking about" he said with a blush "you think Hinata-san and Naruto-san will have sex don't you" Shino asked rather bluntly "yes" was his answer Kiba almost fell face first onto the ground

"so Hinata-Chan loves him" Kiba said in a defeated tone "yes she does and I would rather him or even Shikamaru be with her than you mutt" Neji said as Hinata came down the road "so are we going" she asked with a smile as she went pass them leaving them with confused looks (Shino with his eyebrows over his glasses) "you don't think they.." Kiba started "I hope not or I will have one hard time explain why I couldn't keep he from making this mistake" Neji said with sweat pouring down his face "let's just not think about it" Shino said following Hinata Neji and Kiba just agreed and went after him.

It took them two weeks to get back to Konoha aka the sanctuary of light they had just finished telling the counsel and the Yondaime about the mission "so instead of a chaos spy you found Minato-sama's son and failed to bring him back" Hiashi Hyuga said to the four kids "yes he told us that the only way that he would return with us would be if we were able to defeat him in a duel and well he has dragon lord skill in at least swordsmanship" Neji said surprising the council members and getting a small smirk from Minato

"How do you know this?" a council member asked "he is able to summon a blade with his dragon magic much like you council members and Minato-sama" Shino explained actually surprising Minato this time "so you lost in the battle against him were you able to see what kind of dragon he has?" Danzo asked "come now Danzo don't be idiotic he's from the Namikaze family of course he would have a golden dragon" said Shikaku before looking at the team they had sent which were nervously avoiding eye contact "right?" he asked

"Well I don't really know how to explain this" Neji said "what kind of dragon does he have?" Minato asked concerned but when none of the others said anything Kiba nearly yelled "he has a rift dragon!" this had the council member's jaws on the floor but Minato looked like he was about to faint "he is still the same as when he was banished just a little quieter" Hinata said sending a glance at Kiba "what do you mean Hinata-san?" Shibiasked

"He is still just as nice and caring as before he was banished he believes that it was the kyuubi's blessing that scared his heart enough for him to have a rift dragon" she explained "well that would make sense and would explain why he wouldn't join us" Danzo said "well Hinata-san stayed behind to try to convince him to come back but failed so he could have said something to her" Shino said

"Hinata did he tell you anything?" Hiashi asked his daughter "yes but he asked me to tell Minato-sama or his family" she said to them "fine then if there is nothing else to report you are dismissed but Hinata-san can you stay behind" Minato said Hinata just nodded she stayed behind as the council members and her team left the room leaving only her and Minato "so Hinata what did my s.. Naruto say to you?" he asked her stopping halfway thru and changing what he was going to say

"He told me to tell you that he misses you and that he believes it is better off for both him and us that he isn't part of either side and if you don't mind may I ask you a question?" she asked "yes what is on your mind?" he asked her "when you asked me what Naruto-kun asked me you stopped yourself from calling him your son why is that?" she said worried that when he heard that Naruto had a rift dragon he stopped thinking of him as his son

"ah I guess I should have been prepared for that question well you see Hinata-san it's because I don't think I should have the right to call myself his father" Minato said surprising Hinata "why?" she asked "because I could have stopped them from banishing Naruto but I didn't I failed him and well I just haven't been able to call myself his father since then I just hope that he can forgive me when we meet up again" Minato told her

"I don't think Naruto-kun has ever resented you for not stopping them from banishing him in fact I think he actually welcomed being out of here" Hinata said "you always understood my own son better than me haven't you Hinata-san" Minato said with a smile "I don't know but well I think my okaa-san will be expecting me home for supper so good bye Minato-sama" Hinata said with a bow as Minato paled when he remembered the last time he made Hinata late for something that her mother wanted "yes good bye Hinata-san" Minato said as Hinata left the room Minato let out a sigh and said the one thing that no one would ever believe him to say "I need a drink… Obaa-Chan must have rubbed off on me"

End chapter

Hey everyone like my poll promised inner dragon is out though the next chapter is going to be an alternate version of this one and I think I made the paring clear enough don't you?


	2. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	3. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
